


Waiting Patiently For You To Come Home

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Chase, Angry Jack, Angst, Apologies, Bottled up emotions, Chase Is In Denial, Chase Stop Bottling Up Your Feelings, Dragon Chase, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Heat, Mentioned Re-Scenting, Omega Jack, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Pregnant Jack, Regretful Chase, Soft Chase, Surprise pregnancy, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack has been feeling off lately; he's nauseous and his body aches in ways that he's never experienced before (and boy that was a new one.) Considering his symptoms, Jack decides to take the next logical step.Take a pregnancy test.





	Waiting Patiently For You To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another "just sitting on my computer collecting dust for months" piece that I decided to finish. Sorry if Chase seems a bit ooc!

Jack let out a frustrated, _angry_ growl at himself. How could he have been so careless?

“I can't believe this. You're supposed to be a genius.” he muttered to himself. His hips ached, he was nauseous—and the pregnancy test had come back _positive._ It was a horrifying turn of events for any omega; but he hadn't thought that Chase could even _get_ him pregnant. “I bet that conversation would have gone over well though, trying to ask him to wear a condom.” Jack rose a hand, about to rub at his face. Pausing, he reached down and turned the sink on, rewashing his hands for the seventeenth time.

Looking in the mirror, he flinched at the wreck that he saw there. His hair was a mess of brightly coloured locks, all sticking away from his head and defying any rightful law of gravity that should have weighed them down. Jack's makeup was smeared and his fingers had drawn mascara and eyeliner down the pale of his face, creating a mess of ugly black streaks.

Jack pushed off of the sink, reaching a hand back to rub at his shoulder.

“Well, how are we going to tell him? Will he even understand?” Jack questioned aloud, taking a few steps across the dark tile beneath his toes. He paused, before looking back at the mirror. “I should probably make myself presentable if I'm going to the wasteland.”

“I will undoubtedly understand, Jack.” Chase's voice was soft; Jack whipped around to see a distressed warlord standing in the doorway to the bathroom. “However, I will be less than pleased if you hide it from me.” Jack sent a thank you to the heavens that he was standing at the perfect angle to obscure the box from view.

Chase stepped forward; his hand rose to cup Jack's face, wiping at the dark marks in an attempt to clean them away. When it didn't work, he frowned.

“I imagine that this isn't due to a frenzied attempt at makeup removal.” Chase murmured gently; Jack wondered why Chase was so melancholy—it didn't make any sense. “When you didn't respond to my summons, I grew concerned.”

“Awe, that's sweet of you.” Jack teased, voice cracking halfway through his words “I wish I could say it wasn't a really big deal.” he began, beginning to fiddle with his fingers, scraping his nails along the calloused skin of his palm. With the single touch of his hand, Chase stilled them.

“Tell me.” It was an order, but it was a quiet one. Chase was giving him the opportunity to lie. Jack began to fiddle with Chase's hand instead, drawing his fingers along the small scars that decorated it. He could find and count each of them in the dark, if he wanted to. “I won't think any less of you for it.” Jack sighed and released Chase's hand, moving to the left.

Chase's eyes honed in on the plain box sitting on the counter. His eyes flicked to Jack, and then back to the box .

“I don't know how it happened.” Jack defended in an instant; the look of rage that had come over Chase's face made him want to curl into himself and disappear. “I didn't think it could. I'm sorry.”

“I take it that you're pregnant then.” Chase's voice was cold as he spoke. Jack nodded, beginning to fiddle with his fingers again. “And the father? Have you told him?” Chase questioned, reaching out to grab the box. His fingers were shaking slightly as he did so.

“Wait.” Jack shook his head, dropping his hands to his sides. “Do you think I'm _cheating_ on you?” the omega asked, eyebrows drawing low on his face. Chase turned his head to look at Jack, expression now indifferent and bored.

“I cannot give you a child, Jack. Therefore another man must have. An alpha.” he shook the box at Jack accusingly. “I would have allowed you to do so, if you'd have asked. I know that you've been rather depressed at the idea of being barren.”

“Chase, I haven't slept with anyone else.” Jack snapped, suddenly angry. How _dare_ the warlord suggest that he had been unfaithful. Every anger-laden word the warlord spoke was like a stone, sinking itself deep into Jack's belly.

“Why do you continue to lie?” Chase demanded, slamming the package on the sink and crowding Jack in a few short steps. “You told me that we could never--”

“--well I was _wrong._ ” Time stood still for a fraction of a second. Chase tilted his head to the side slowly, searching Jack's eyes. “I was wrong. I didn't think it was possible and I am _freaking out._ ” the genius shoved his hands against Chase's chest; he was surprised when the warlord startled back. “And you aren't helping. So just...go. Okay?” Jack picked up the partially crushed package from the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

Jack heard the familiar crackle of heylin magic; he waited a few more minutes before collapsing on his knees in front of his bed. He wanted to cry. Bile was rising in his throat, choking him and pushing a sob free. Jack swallowed it down and pressed his face into his mussed comforter. Tears pushed at his eyelids, threatening to fall.

“Come on Jack.” he whispered to himself. “You expected a negative reaction. There was no way that he was going to want a kid anyway.” With an amount of strength he didn't know he had, he rose off of the floor, regaining his footing. Jack reached for his cellphone; he had a dozen or so   calls to make. Including one to his mother. She'd want to know that one of her sons had actually succeeded in giving her a grandchild.

 

 

Chase didn't wait long before he made a reappearance—the crackle of magic, the soft smell of sulfur—it had Jack jumping back, his chair screeching against the floor. A tail steadied his chair, and the muzzle of a dragon shoved against his stomach in interest.

“Chase, don't you even think about it.” Jack squeaked out, trying to push away from the reptile. Chase grunted and shoved his hands away. Clawed paws skirt up his thighs and rested atop them, rubbing at the bare legs.

“You say this is my child?” Chase asked, voice low and guttural. Jack swallowed, before nodding. “Very well. Whether what you say is true or not, I will raise it as my own. If it is true that it is my child, then it is a miracle. If it is not, then I must take in consideration your very nature as an omega—it is not out of disloyalty that you would have lain with another, but out of your desire to have a child.”

“Chase, I am not going to sit here and let you talk shit about me. I'm not cheating on you, god damnit.” He smacked the large creatures head, and got a low snarl in response. “It's yours. Jesus, do you think I could even get away with that? Right underneath your nose? Why would I want to? And can you be any more sexist? Thinking that just because I'm an omega, I have to have a baby, that I would just sleep around like that.”

Chase wasn't listening, and Jack yelped as he was scooped out of his chair.

“Put me down.” Jack demanded. “I'm not going anywhere with you, with you acting like this.” He pushed helplessly at Chase's chest, and then paled when he realised they were heading toward the bed. “What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking of mating you. Again, and again, and again. Until I am assured that you are mine in all entirety.” Chase set Jack on the bed on his belly, running clawed paws down Jack's back. “Your recent heat has made me hungry for you, Jack.”

“Not--not in your dragon form.” Jack whispered in fear; his heart sped in his chest, worried that his mum would find him with a wound gouged in his shoulder from Chase's teeth. With Chase's mood, there was no doubt that he'd bite Jack. To his relief, a human hand landed beside Jack's head.

“Disregarding the idea that you've slept around, what else makes you think this child is mine?” Chase questioned, tugging at Jack's boxers and pulling them down to expose his ass. His palms roughly cradled the round globes, squeezing and pinching them.

“I've spent the last five months living at your castle.” Jack whined, feeling a thumb slide across his ass crack. “I just came home a week ago—there's no way that I could have made it out of your castle to fuck _anyone._ ” The thumb brushed down, pressing against his entrance. Jack shuddered, widening his thighs. Chase let out a pleased rumble. “Besides that, no alpha will come within five feet of me.” The warlord paused.

“And why is that?” Chase asked, voice curious.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I smell like you? Maybe it's the huge fucking bite mark on my shoulder? Maybe it's the fact that you have claimed me so thoroughly that I get stared at when I walk through the fucking supermarket?” The next rumble through Chase was full of pride.

“How stupid of me.” Chase breathed; his lips pressed against the curve of Jack's spine—with a bit of coaxing, he had Jack on his back. Jack didn't look at him, lips still turned down in a quivering frown. Lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to poke at the thin seams there. When Jack didn't respond, Chase let out a low growl. “Will you not accept my kisses then?”

“And why should I? You obviously don't believe me.” Jack shuddered as hands drifted down his sides. “And you obviously don't want your own fucking child. Do you know how hard it is, knowing that your son or daughter grows in my stomach and you were just ready to abandon me?” Chase's fingers dug sharply into his sides.

“I came _back._ ” Chase snapped.

“But you still left.” Jack closed his eyes. “Do you know how much that hurt, Chase? Do you? To know the man who fucked, marked, and bred me just up and left?” He kicked a leg out, smacking against Chase's side. The immortal grunted, but held still. Jack snapped his head around, eyes burning with rage. “And then you continue to tell me, essentially, that I'm a cheating whore. But you'll forgive me, because that's just _what I am._ ”

“Jack. I...” Chase seemed at a loss for words. “...are you expecting an apology?” Jack twisted in Chase's grip; the warlord wrapped his arms tightly around the human.

“I'm expecting you to get off of me.” Jack demanded, even as felt Chase ripple around him. “I _was_ expecting you to understand, to know that even I make mistakes.” Rough skin, actual claws pricking at his skin. “I was expecting you to be overjoyed. Happy. I could of even handled you being distressed at the idea of raising a kid. But I didn't expect for you to resort to calling me names and leaving.” A heavy muzzle shoved his head upwards, leaving his neck bared.

“Shut up Spicer.” Chase ordered. Jack barked out a laugh, kicking at Chase's belly. It didn't land, but it was enough to agitate the immortal into wrapping a tail around Jack's upper torso, making sure to avoid putting pressure on his stomach.

“It's Spicer now?” Jack asked; Chase huffed at Jack's pained amusement.  loudly, tongue darting out to tickle Jack's neck. “What are you even doing? Did I get you so angry that you couldn't control yourself? Is that why you left so quickly earlier? Because you're so insecure that you think that I'd just prance off into an alpha's bed?” Chase was silent for a moment, large, yellow eyes staring at Jack.

“And what if I said yes?” Chase asked softly. “What if I _am_ afraid of losing you to an alpha? Is that such an unbelievable thing? In your heat you cried out and begged for an alpha, not I. Even as I bred you, you tried to deny me. Tried to demand that an alpha take you instead—what am I to think, when your subconscious openly admits that I can't ease your pain or pleasure you?”

“My heat is not _me.”_ Jack attempted to let the words hiss between his teeth. Instead, he just  ended up sounding wounded, each word spoken as if he were walking on broken glass. “Chase.” This time it was Jack, raising his hands to grasp at Chase's jaw. He pressed a kiss to the side of it, noting Chase's expression. He looked pained, as if someone had kicked him in the teeth.

“I am...sorry. For jumping to conclusions, when I learned of your pregnancy. It was the incorrect way to handle things.” Chase told him carefully. “And furthermore, I'm sorry for assuming that you would stray from me. My anger toward you was unjust. As well as my abrupt exit.” Chase drew his head up, looking Jack in the face, now morose. “I do not expect forgiveness.” His tongue flickered out, tickling Jack's chin.

“Good. Because you aren't getting it.” Jack warned. “You really hurt my feelings, Chase.” Chase grunted, shifting above Jack so he could press his snout against Jack's mouth and look him in the eye. “I warned you that omegas in heat say things that they don't mean.” A tongue slid along his open lips, slurring his words for him. “And you hid what I said from me. This entire time.”

“I didn't think I should burden you with such a thing.”

“And you think that burdening yourself with it was a better idea?” Jack questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Chase let out a displeased rumble, nosing Jack's face. “Old people. Completely hopeless when it comes to communicating.” He kissed Chase's snout.

“What's it going to take to get you to forgive me?” Chase asked in a low rumble. Jack shrugged, pushing at his snout. Chase moved back without further instruction, watching his mate carefully as he unwrapped his tail from Jack's torso. Jack yawned and rolled over onto his belly, pulling a pillow to him.

“Let's begin with you re-scenting me.” Jack turned his head slightly, eyes glittering dangerously. “ _All_ of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading--if you enjoyed, please leave a comment below! It helps inspire me and ensures that I get more fanfiction out!
> 
> Song that inspired this fic:  
> My Hallelujah by Autoheart
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
